The present disclosure relates to a lens module having an optical system including six lenses.
A lens module mounted in a camera unit of a mobile terminal includes a plurality of lenses. Here, the lens module includes six lenses in order to configure an optical system having high resolution.
However, when an optical system having high resolution is configured using a plurality of lenses as described above, a focal length (a distance from an object-side surface of a first lens to an imaging surface) of the optical system may be increased. In this case, it may be difficult to mount the lens module in a thinned mobile terminal. Therefore, the development of a lens module having a decreased overall length has been demanded.
For reference, Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose a lens module according to the related art.